Superman (Earth-Two)
Summary Superman of Earth-Two is the original Superman from the Golden Age of comic books. When the Golden Age of Comic Books came to a close in the 1950s, most of DC Comics' superhero comic books ceased publication. At the start of the Silver Age, characters such as The Flash and Green Lantern were revamped for more modern times, ignoring or abandoning established continuity and thus making a clean break between the two eras. Superman was one of the few exceptions; his stories had been published without interruption since his 1938 debut in Action Comics #1. This caused a continuity problem, in that Superman was simultaneously a member of the Justice Society of America on Earth-Two and also member of the Justice League of America on Earth-One. It was eventually resolved that there were two Supermen. The Silver Age Superman was Kal-El from Earth-One, and the Golden Age Superman was Kal-L from Earth-Two. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | 3-A | 4-B Name: Kal-L, Clark Kent, Superman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Life Support (Can survive in space), Time Travel (Can travel through time by flying faster than the speed of light), Enhanced Senses (Telescopic Vision allows him to see events happeneing lightyears away, Microscopic Vision allows him to see things as small as particles, X-Ray Vision allows him to see through objects, Super Hearing allows him to hear small noises which happen thousands of kilometers away), Limited Heat Manipulation (His X-Ray Vision produces heat, which he can use to melt a target), Air Manipulation (Super Breath is strong enough to blow out a star), Limited Sound Manipulation (Makes his voice materialize in police radio sets, His shouts exceed one million decibels and his voice can be heard for miles, Super Ventriloquism allows him to make his voice come out of others), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Destroys a building by singing), Martial Arts and Pressure Points (Can knock someone out for several hours with a single pressure point strike), Shapeshifting (Can change his features to look like anyone, including aliens), Mind Control (Can hypnotize opponents, Can hypnotize himself), Telepathy (Can send telepathic commands to an opponent so they will do what he wants them to), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Crashed through a red star and was mostly unharmed), Void Manipulation (Was only knocked out after being hit by an attack which blasts its targets into nothingness), Matter Manipulation (Unharmed by subatomic attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Knock out gas doesn't work on him), Mind Control and Mind Attacks (Resisted being hypnotized and survived flames which burned the target's mind), Poison Manipulation (Sucked deadly gas into his body and was fine afterwards) and Radiation Manipulation (Said to be immune to radiation) Attack Potency: Star level (Can blow out a star with his Super Breath, Created a sun by crashing moons together) | Universe level (Equal in power to Superman (Pre-Crisis), and able to fight him to a standstill) | Solar System level (Could battle Superman (Post-Crisis)) Speed: FTL (Said multiple times to move faster than the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ (Equal to Superman (Pre-Crisis)) | Massively FTL+ (Could battle Superman (Post-Crisis)) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Threw a planet at the sun) | Class Y (Equal to Superman (Pre-Crisis)) | Multi-Stellar (Could battle Superman (Post-Crisis)) Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Universal (Equal to Superman (Pre-Crisis)) | Class XPJ (Could battle Superman (Post-Crisis)) Durability: Star level (Unharmed by a blast that almost rocked the solar system) | Universe level (Equal in power to Superman (Pre-Crisis), and able to fight him to a standstill) | Solar System level (Could battle Superman (Post-Crisis)) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Melee, Several meters with X-Ray Vision, Stellar with Super Breath Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average (Knows how to speak the language of the mermaids, Created a power plant which could generate a thousand times more power than a regular one, Created a Krypto-Raygun, Knows how to make Supermanium, Good at tracking opponents, Skilled fighter, capable of using pressure points and nerve strikes, as well as being skilled enough to battle Superman (Post-Crisis) and Superman (Pre-Crisis)) Weaknesses: Kryptonite from Earth-Two (Regular Kryptionite has no effect), Stated not to be able to survive Absolute Zero, Cannot see through lead Key: Golden Age (1938 to 1950s) | Silver Age and Bronze Age (1956 to 1985) | Modern Age (1985 onwards) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Flight Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Control Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Resistance Users